Penny Halliwell
Penelope "Penny" Halliwell, born Penelope Johnson and generally referred to as Grams, is the daughter of P. Baxter and Gordon Johnson. Penny was married four times, the longest to Allen Halliwell, with whom she had a daughter Patricia, who is the mother of the Charmed Ones. Penny was an extremely powerful witch and one of the most devoted witches of the Warren family. As a descendant of Melinda Warren, she inherited the power of TelekinesisThat '70s Episode.Penny is responsible for the creation of many spells and potions in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows. History Early Life According to the family tree, Penny was born in a breach birth on June 23, 1930, in Boston, Massachusetts, in a hotel room to her parents, Gordon Johnson and P. Baxter. Pardon My Past Though the family tree also stated that she had a brother born in 1943, when she was 13 years old, it could be an error as the existance of Gordon Johnson II is highly debated as it is established multiple times that Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the first male born into the Warren/Halliwell family, especially by Penny. P. Baxter died in December 1970''Pardon My Past, when Penny was forty years old. Early on, Penny was a peace-lover, a "flower child" who was naive enough to invent spells to "purify" evil demons and malevolent warlocks, not knowing that such spells were rather useless as some monsters are simply too dark and too evil to be converted to the side of good. Sometime before or during her marriage to her first husband, Allen Halliwell, Penny had an affair with a demon called The Necromancer, but known to her as "Armand." Penny married Allen sometime in the late 1940s. Together, they had a daughter, Patricia, who was born in 1950. During Patty's wiccaning, The Necromancer attacked, desiring to absorb the spirits of the Halliwell matriarchs though Penny banished him to the spirit realm. In the mid-1960s, Penny and Allen became leaders in San Francisco's hippie community. They made plans to hold a "magical be-in" at the manor and tap into the power of the Nexus. What Penny did not know, however, was that her best friend, Robin, was really an evil witch who had been planning to slaughter everyone at the "be-in" with her warlock boyfriend, Nigel. On the night of the be-in, Allen walked in on Robin chanting an evil spell, and Robin killed him with a fireball. Penny flew into a rage upon seeing the carnage, and killed Robin and Nigel in short order. Her friend's betrayal, her husband's murder, and the vanquishing all served to have a dramatic effect on her for the rest of her life: she transformed from a peace-loving, simple-minded witch into a ferocious slayer of demons and warlocks, one who practiced and honored all of her Wiccan abilities to the extent where she became reputed as one of the most powerful witches of her time. She learned how to focus her telekinetic powers, effortlessly employing them to perform great feats, and created spells and potions on her very own. In fact, according to Penny herself, the vast majority of the spells and potions in the Book of Shadows was her work, which was a justifiable claim, given how skillful and knowledgeable she was as a witch. Later life and Family Later in life, Penny started her own coven with her closest friends and non-magical practitioners as members, including her college sorority sister Gail, who commented that she was "the most skillful witch any of them ever knew".How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans'' Penny married a total of four times (starting with Allen), and was engaged for a total of six times, but the relationships did not work out, which made her very cynical towards men. However, she admitted that, at least, her first husband, Allen Halliwell, was a good man, and their marriage might ''have survived if he had not died early. When Patty married Victor Bennett, Penny did not allow her to take his last name, a tradition that will be followed by theher granddaughtersher granddaughters. Penny witnessed the birth of her granddaughters Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, later earning the nickname 'Grams.' When Patty was forced to give a warlock named Nicholas immunity to the girls' powers, Grams had no choice but to bind the girls' powers for their protection. During this time, Penny, Patty, and the girls were visited by the future Charmed Ones who came to stop the pact from ever being made. Grams was able to write a spell to send them back to before they ever time travelled, erasing the event from her memory. Penny was forced to keep the secret about the birth of Patty's fourth daughter Paige from everyone, because Paige was fathered by Patty's Whitelighter, Sam Wilder; relationships between witches and Whitelighters were then still forbidden by the Elders. Penny helped Patty and Sam decide that it was best to give the baby up for adoption. After Patty's death in 1978, Penny became surrogate mother to Patty's first three children, and would continually argue with Victor about how the girls should be raised. Because of their conflicting views, Victor eventually left his family: the girls didn't see their father again for almost 20 years. Penny was essentially a single mother from then on. ''Charmed Again Sympathy For The Demon. Sometime in the early eighties, a future version (to her) of Piper and her husband Leo and a past version of Patty approached her for help. She was so shocked that she fainted, as Patty was dead at that time, but when she learned her granddaughters actually became the Charmed Ones, she immediately offered her help. Traveling to the present with the rest of the group, she, Piper and Patty made an impromptu Power of Three and removed the Hollow from Phoebe, Paige, Past Piper, Billie and Christy, changing the future. Later, after meeting her great-grandchildren, Future Wyatt and Chris, she traveled to Phoebe's loft and helped to make the potion that would ultimately vanquish the Triad. After a big family reunion, she and Patty are returned to their times by Coop and her memory of the event is erased, despite her wish to remember. Death Shortly before her death, feeling it was her duty to protect her granddaughters as best as she could, Penny created a potion to permanently relinquish her granddaughters' powers. Frustrated because she thought that the girls would never be able to come together as sisters, she believed that it was not their destiny to live the life she and her daughter Patty led: constantly battling demons and the forces of evil, and facing the many hardships they endured over the years. Whilst creating the potion, Penny and Patty's ghost had a minor argument as to whether it was the right decision or not to relinquish the sisters' powers: Patty argued that it was not their choice to decide the destiny of her daughters, but Penny was adamant, insisting that they were not ready for such a destiny, and that she did not want to put them directly in harm's way. Penny then placed the Book of Shadows in a trunk in the Attic of the Manor, but before she could administer the potion, she had a heart attack and fell down the stairs, after which her granddaughters rushed to her side.Pre-Witched Afterlife Sometime before her death, Grams was ordained as a wiccan High Priestess and posthumously returned to Earth to perform special ceremonies for her family. In Witch Trial, Grams' spirit audibly spoke to each of her granddaughters, attempting to get them to combine The Power of Three into the Power of One. After the sisters succeeded at this, Grams appeared to them from the afterlife, wishing them a happy anniversary of becoming witches and revealing that it is her who turns the pages of the Book. In Magic Hour, Grams appears to Phoebe when her granddaughter needs advice on whether or not to give Piper her blessing to marry their whitelighter, Leo, fearing that The Elders would punish the entire family because of it. Grams tells her that while the Charmed Ones are destined for greatness, they have a right to true love as well. She knows the feeling; she was married four times and never found true love. Before she disappears, she tells Phoebe that Piper will know in her heart when the time is right. Later on, Grams, as a High Priestess prepares to bond Piper and Leo through a hand-fasting ceremony, unfortunately, Leo is taken by The Elders. Later that year in Just Harried, Grams successfully performs the hand-fasting ceremony for Piper and Leo. In Charmed Again, Part 1, after the death of Prue, Piper attempts to summon her sister but gets Grams instead. Grams tells her that she must move on with her life so that she must fulfill her destiny. Later on, Grams and Patty were forced to tell the girls of the existence of their half-sister, Paige. A year later in Happily Ever After, Grams was summoned to Earth and made corporeal by Piper's unborn child, as Piper wanted Grams to help with her pregnancy. While there, Grams is eaten by the "Big Bad Wolf" while the sisters are being affected by fairy tales. It's during this time that Grams finally meets Paige. Paige was hesitant to accept Penny as her grandmother, having only known one grandmother during her life. Eventually, Penny talked Paige into opening her heart and letting her into it; as she was not trying to replace any of the other family members Paige has loved or lost over the years. Happily Ever After After the birth of Piper's child, Grams, being summoned to perform Baby Wyatt's wiccaning, was shocked to discover that the child was a boy. Grams was adamant that no men have been or should be born in the Warren/Halliell Family, believing that men shouldn't be trusted with witchcraft. After some convincing, and the revelations of her past affair with a demon, Grams let go of some of her bitterness towards men, apologized to Piper, and accepted Wyatt into the family, summoning all of the Halliwell matriarchs to bless him in goodness. A while later when Paige was teleported into the past after putting on a pair of Grams' old go-go boots, Piper and Phoebe summoned her to find out where Paige went. Grams sends the sisters back to "the Summer of Love," during the time when she was a flower child, right before her husband's death while in the present, she attempts to vanquish the Slime Demon along with Leo and the sisters' new whitelighter, Chris. Unfortunately, Paige accidentally changes things, affecting the future, causing the present Grams to revert back to her peace-loving self. The sisters are able to convince the Penny of the '60s to fight for what she believes in and they are able to change things back to the way they're supposed to be. A few months after the birth of Piper's second child, Chris Halliwell, Paige summons Grams so that she could convince Piper to give Chris a wiccaning. When Grams casts a spell to try and stop Wyatt and Chris' sibling rivalry, she accidentally causes the sisters to revert to their adolescent selves. After arguing with Victor on the best way to handle the situation, Patty appears from the afterlife and takes Victor's side. Angry at this, Penny pettily goes back to the hereafter. After the situation was reversed, Penny returned, apologized to the family, and performed Chris' wiccaning. Grams was not happy to find out that the sisters faked their deaths and gave up the Charmed legacy without discussing it with her first. However, she advised Paige to go and seek out her new destiny. Two years later, Grams joined the entire line of Warren witches (sans Prue) in the battle against Neena, the first witch. Afterwards, Grams and Patty were forced to lie about Prue's whereabouts, telling the girls that she had been reincarnated. Unbeknownst to the sisters, however, is that they have no idea where Prue is, asking redemption-seeking Cole Turner to find her. Powers & Abilities * Basic'' Powers'' ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active'' Powers'' ** ' Telekinesis':' '''The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. In 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, thought they were warlocks. Using her telekinesis, Penny was able to simultaneously open the manor doors while moving the sisters through an intricate path out to the porch. Showing both the strength and skill which Penny possessed. * '''Other ''Powers' ** 'High Resistance:' As a powerful witch, this power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fire balls and other lethal powers. * '''Spirit Powers' ** Wisping: As a ghost, Penny possessed the power to teleport through white-lights. This power, much like orbing, surrounded her in swirling white lights, until she vanished and appeared elsewhere. It appears that every ghost of a witch is granted this power upon death, possibly by the Elders. ** Summoning: The ability to draw or transport another dead being from the afterlife. Professional Life Nothing is known of Penny's professional life. She presumably had a job with a good income, so that she could take care of the manor or she was a stay-at-home mom. After she retired, she moved out of the manor into a smaller apartment in the city so that Patty and Victor Bennett could start their own family. When the couple divorced, Penny moved back in with her daughter and granddaughters. While Patty went to work, Penny looked after her granddaughters, teaching them spells and cooking potions with them. Etymology * Penny: Name of the faithful wife in the "Odyssey," from Gk. Penelopeia, probably related to pene "thread on the bobbin." Used in English as the type of the virtuous wife (1580) as it was in Latin. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Gallery Image:Penny and Allen.jpg|Penny and first husband Allen, 1967 Image:Grams fights woogyman.jpg|Penny battling the Woogyman, c. 1970s Image:Grams decision.jpg|Penny decides to bind the Charmed Ones' powers, 1998 Image:Grams heartattack.jpg|Penny dies of a heart attack in 1998 Image:Penny mixes potion.jpg|Grams was always known for her potion brewing Image:Penny Patty and Piper.jpg|Brought forward in time to help fight Billie and Christy HNI 0006.JPG|Grams, appearing to bless Piper's new restaurant. grams 2qadc.jpg|Grams with the other Warren Witches in the ancestral plane. PrueReborn.jpg|Grams tells Cole to find Prue. Notes * Penny is seen undoing little Piper's freeze on Andy in That '70s Episode, which could mean she either had a power that does it, telekinetically removed the freeze, or used a non-verbal spell that allowed her to do this. * On the Halliwell Family Tree seen in Pardon My Past, Penny is listed as being married to Jack Halliwell, who died in 1964 and Penny herself is listed as dying in 1968. * In the episode Just Harried, Penny states that Piper has to keep her last name, because all women in her family do it, and yet, she changed her last name Johnson to Halliwell when she married Allen Halliwell. Ironically, she keeps the Halliwell name after Allen is killed in spite of her multiple following marriages. This, along with her stance on this issue with her granddaughters, indicates that Allen and the Halliwell name itself continued to hold a special place in her heart, even after her own death. Perhaps this is because her marriage with Allen was one of a happier time for herself, and/or because it was her only marriage that wasn't failed due to demonic motives, infidelity, a lack of love, etc. * Grams is the only character to appear in all eight seasons as recurring cast. * On the picture shown in the episode How to Make a Quilt out of Americans, it's shown that Penny had dark hair when she was young, but in the episode Witchstock, she had red hair. This means that she dyes her hair at some point, but it's unknown which time. Trivia * Kaley Cuoco, who portrays Billie Jenkins in Charmed's eighth season, is currently portraying a main character in a sitcom called The Big Bang Theory named Penny. * Grams being born in Boston could have been a nod to the fact that during the series' original conception, the Halliwells were all roommates in Boston. * As seen throughout the series, her family refers to her as "Grams" which is a nod to her being the grandmother of the family. In the TV Series, The Vampire Diaries; Bonnie Bennett, a witch on the series referred to her grandmother as "Grams" aswell. She was also a witch External Links * * Notes and References }} Halliwell, Penny Halliwell, Penny Halliwell, Penny Halliwell, Penny Halliwell, Penny Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Warren line